Alegrame el día
by Luisaafashionn
Summary: Emmett deja plantada a bella en el centro comercial, donde conoce a una diminuta chica extremadamente hiperactiva quien se convierte en su amiga instantáneamente. Ese mismo dia conoce a un chico de hermosos ojos verdes Todos humanos


**Bella POV**

Me encontraba sentada en la fuente del centro comercial, observando pasar a la gente, pasaba y pasaba, pero ninguno era mi hermano, el cual me había citado aquí hace mas de 1 hora para tratar un asunto de "_extrema importancia_" aunque a quien engañaba, era EMMETT para el cualquier asunto sin importancia era de "_extrema importancia_"

Bufe, y decidí llamarlo, después de 2 timbres mi hermano contesto..

"hola? bells? que pasa?

"que pasa? me estas preguntando que pasa?- pregunte irritada

"creo que si.. Eso pregunte- contesto burlón, eso solo significaba una cosa... lo había Olvidado!,, siendo que el me había citado a MI a una cafetería del centro comercial para hablar de sus asuntos..

-Emmett...acaso olvidaste que querías hablar conmigo de algo de extrema importancia?- escupí lo ultimo

"ohh...rayos…pues....creo que...no podré ir.- dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro

"rayos Emmett como que no podrás venir?- grite

"lo siento bells esque me llamaron urgentemente del hospital, parece ser que un niño tuvo un accidente en su patineta"

Suspire" pero porque llevo 2 horas aquí esperándote? y además tuve que ser YO la que te llamara a TI para que me pudieras avisar" dije irritada

"lo siento bella, enserio lo siento lo siento lo siento- rodee los ojos." pero esque todo fue repentino y tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y...

"Emmett Emmett ya.... esta bien, no te preocupes, te veré luego- suspire- ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer"

"muchas gracias hermanita te quiero" y colgó

¿Acaso no podría habérmelo dicho en casa? vivíamos juntos!!, pero no claro que no, como era un asunto muy importante decidió hablarlo en una cafetería! no tenia lógica, al menos para mi, no la tenia!

Mi hermano Emmett se gradúo hace dos años en medicina y después se especializo en pediatría, amaba a los niños mas que a su vida misma, y el era el doctor favorito de ellos, tal vez se deba a que Emmett es un niño en el interior, tanto que es imposible no pensar en la posibilidad de que sea un niño de 5 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un jugador de futbol.

Era enorme, sus brazos eran el doble que mis piernas y me sacaba por lo menos 3 Cabezas, su cabello era un rizado obscuro y tenia ojos azules. Era muy guapo aunque intimidante a primera vista, pero toda la intimidación desaparece en el momento en que sonríe y muestra sus simpáticos hoyuelos. y yo..Bueno pues yo era simple, mi cabello era castaño, mis ojos de un aburrido café y era demasiado torpe, tanto que para Emmett ya era costumbre estar cargando conmigo de la casa al hospital y del hospital a la casa, era frustrante, sobre todo cuando tienes un hermano que no te deja olvidar..

Camine hacia una heladería que me había estado llamando minutos atrás, que incluso empezaba a sentir que los niños que salían de allí querían que yo les arrebatara esa pequeña delicia de entre sus manos, era como si me lo estuvieran restregando! Cuando llegue observe a los empleados uno era un joven rubio, como de mi edad y la otra era un anciana regordeta y con una enorme verruga demasiado visible!.. Así que fui con el joven quien supe correspondía al nombre de Mike gracias a su pequeño gafete.

"hola".salude mientras observaba las imágenes pegadas a la pared ilustrando los tipos de helados que había y sus precios

"hola preciosa"-contesto. Lo mire con desaprobación " te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"si, quiero un helado de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate y chispas de chocolate!- dije emocionada

"amante del chocolate ehh? yo te puedo dar mucho chocolate"-dijo en un tono que creo se supone debería sonar seductor, pero solo me causaba repulsión.

"bueno en ese caso,, que estas esperando dame mi helado!-exigí, en ese momento me sentí como una niña de 3 años

"aquí tienes"-dijo pasándomelo, ¡pero porque no lo soltaba! empecé a forcejear hasta que alfin logre quitárselo. HA!

Me di media vuelta y me senté en una de las mesas del lugar, mientras comía mi helado de mucho chocolate sentía como ese Mike no me quitaba sus morbosos ojos de encima, lo ignore y seguí con lo mío. Llevaba la mitad del vaso cuando escuche un sollozo levante la vista y me tope con una chica sentada en la mesa de enfrente, quise continuar con mi helado cuando volvió a sollozar y después suspiro, se veía muy mal y tenia su cara enterrada entre sus manos. Mire mi helado y volví a mirar a la chica, después a mi helado y otra vez a la chica. Suspire. Me levante y me dirigí hacia ella.

"disculpa, estas bien?-pregunte

"no, no lo estoy- me miro- mi...mi...novio no me quiere!- dijo con sus ojos llorosos y después me abrazo demasiado fuerte" soy Alice Cullen"- se presento después de soltarme.

"Bella Swan, y Alice porque dices que tu novio no te quiere?"- pregunte preocupada, a pesar de no conocerla me rompía el corazón verla así

"porque me dejo plantada aquí"- se cruzo de brazos

"pero Alice eso no significa que no te quiera" respondí" además creo que estamos en la misma situación, excepto que fue mi hermano el que me dejo aquí plantada" entrecerré los ojos al recuerdo de Emmett

En su rostro comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa y después me abrazo de nuevo "entonces quiero que me acompañes de compras!!!" dijo dando saltitos "tu y yo bella nos probaremos millones de conjuntos" siguió con ojos soñadores

"que?? No, Alice creo que no me agrada la idea no me gustan las compras, de hecho las detesto"- respondí sacudiendo mi cabeza

"QUEE?? Odias las compras?? Nunca imagine que alguien odiara las compras! o no no Esto no pues estar pasando" dijo lo ultimo para ella misma y después se volvió hacia mi "pero eso lo podemos cambiar, ahora vamos"- me jalo y me saco de la heladería dejando atrás la mitad de mi helado de chocolate, allí solo y derritiéndose..

Entramos a una infinidad de tiendas, parecía que tenia demasiada energía, era como si hubiera azúcar corriendo por sus venas en lugar de sangre, y creo que tenia problemas de adicción a las compras! no creí que eso existiera hasta ahora que lo comprobé de la manera mas cruel!

Me hizo probarme infindad de atuendos que ni siquiera iba a comprar, eran lindo si, pero no eran mi estilo, así que comencé a quejarme y a revelarme ante ella.

"bella te vas a probar esto y no tienes otra opción-dijo dulcemente

"no Alice no lo hare!- me cruce de brazos, pero no se como ni porque pero 5 minutos después estaba dentro del vestidor con el conjunto puesto

"Alice! esto es demasiado pequeño!-dije mirando horrorizada el pequeño short en el que me había hecho meterme

"bella se te ve genial!!! Me encanta definitivamente ese- saco su billetera y después una tarjeta de crédito, entra allí y te mides esta blusa y esta otra-

-ohh no Alice no, no permitiré que tu pagues por mi, además jamás usaría esto-señale los diminutos shorts

-ohh si lo usaras y me dejaras pagarlo-esbozo una sonrisa que con el poco tiempo de conocerla supe que era la sonrisa que decía "yo me encargare de eso"

Bufe entrando al pequeño vestidor y me puse una de las blusas que Alice me había dado, era bonita, azul, manga corta y con pequeños brillos que formaba una Mariposa, era sencilla, pero bonita, nunca lo admitiría delante de ella, jamás!, la siguiente blusa era blanca con solo un tirante, tenia un cinturón y por debajo de este sobresalía mas tela, haciéndolo ver como una falda, igual me gusto..

Salí del vestidor y me dirigí a Alice

"Alice no me gustaron déjalas donde estaban"-dije con toda la seguridad e indiferencia que pude reunir, pero no sabia mentir, y esperaba que ella no lo notara.

"ohh claro que te gustaron y lo sabes" rayos!

Después de que me compro los conjuntos nos dirigimos a otra tienda

Porque había tantas tiendas? y de ropa!

Entramos, bueno técnicamente Alice me metió a la fuerza, pero alfin y al cabo entre, no sabia como alguien tan diminuto podría tener tanta fuerza!, porque ella era diminuta con toda la extensión de la palabra, parecía un duende, no podría medir mas de 1.50.

Después de salir de esa tienda con otras 5 bolsas para mi.. y otras 10 para ella fuimos a comer algo, por fin descansarían mis agotados pies..

Cuando nos sentamos, se dirigió a nosotros un joven mesero

-bienvenidas a steak jimmi's puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto

-si, gracias quiero una soda dietética y una ensalada-pidió Alice

-para mi una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate-sonreí cuando pronuncie la palabra chocolate

-bien ahora mismo se los traigo, algo mas?-

-no eso es todo gracias- respondí y el se retiro

"bella me la e pasado genial!!!, me encanta que seas mi compañera de compras, podemos hacer esto mas seguido!" comenzó a aplaudir alegremente

"ohh no Alice esto fue demasiado, no podría hacerlo de nuevo" dije cansada

"pero bella..Por favor?-hizo un puchero, uno que si no fuera porque estaba demasiado exhausta hubiera cedido

"nop"

Se cruzo de brazos y una vez mas esbozo su sonrisa maligna- "bella quiero invitarte a cenar hoy en mi casa! por favor no te puedes negar, ya te considero mi amiga!-puso ojos tipo gato de Shrek

Me debatí internamente, esa sonrisa no me gustaba, pero tampoco podía negar que esta chica me caía extremadamente bien a pesar de su adicción a las compras, puede ser que pueda ayudarla con ello, existirá algún lugar especializado en eso? algo así como compradores anónimos?

-bueno, esta bien donde y a que hora?-pregunte

-a las 7.00 iré a recogerte a tu casa dame tu dirección! y tu teléfono!-grito extasiada.

Después de pasarnos nuestros teléfonos y direcciones llego nuestro mesero poniendo nuestros pedidos frente a nosotras

-gracias-dijimos al mismo tiempo

Comenzamos a comer entre platicas, ella nunca paraba de hablar! cuando creías que se habían terminado los temas de conversación ella salía con otro tema, era muy graciosa, comenzamos a hablar acerca de nuestras vidas..

"...y mi hermano Edward es el gruñón de la familia, a lo único que le sonríe es a su piano-termino

"su piano?"-pregunte de pronto interesada en Edward

"si! por dios no me permite tocarlo!-rodó los ojos y levanto sus diminutas manos en el aire dramáticamente.

"me gusta el piano" sonreí "solía tocarlo de niña es increíble como te olvidas de todo cuando lo tocas, inspira mucho tranquilidad-dije recordando aquel hermoso piano de cola que me había obsequiado mi padre..

Alice se quedo pensativa un momento y sonrío "si, Edward dice lo mismo, creo que se llevaran genial!!" tomo un bocado de su ensalada-"ya puedo verlo" me guiño

**Alice POV**

Me encontraba molesta muy molesta con Rosalie, miren que no querer venir conmigo de compras solo por arreglar el auto de su novio! Era…..ilógico!

Estaba muy aburrida, comprar no era lo mismo sin ningún compañero de compras, Jasper estaba trabajando, mi madre "no tenia tiempo", y Edward solo dijo NO!

Suspire y de pronto se me ocurrió la brillante idea de conseguirme un compañero!, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y vi caminando _sola _a una chica que se dirigía a la tienda de helados, tal vez necesitaba compañía, no podía andar ella sola de allá para acá, era peligroso así que era por SU bien..

Me dirigí a la heladería, cuando entre la vi sentada comiéndose un helado de chocolate, me senté en una mesa frente a ella y comencé a trazar un plan mentalmente…no podía llegar y decirle 'oye se mi compañera de compras" puede que la asuste seria mejor que fuera ELLA quien se acercara a mi, ¡brillante! Así que comencé con mi actuación.

Primero solloce y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos, al ver que ella no hizo caso volví a sollozar mas fuerte y después suspire, me estaba preparando para llorar, así podría vender mi historia mejor, por lo que empecé a recordar aquel fatídico día en el que mi perrito Lenny murió atropellado por un tonto trailero borracho….Cuando estaba apunto de gritarle porque rayos no se acercaba a una extraña con aparentes problemas oí como se corría su silla y segundos después la tenia a mi lado..Todo iba bien!

"Disculpa, estas bien?-pregunto dulcemente

"no, no lo estoy- la mire con mis ojos llorosos- mi...mi...novio no me quiere!- la abrace, si! eso la enternecerá, me separe de ella y me presente " soy Alice Cullen"

"Bella Swan, y Alice porque dices que tu novio no te quiere?"- preguntó preocupada, sabia que no me podía equivocar, yo nunca me equivoco, seriamos grandes amigas!

"porque me dejo plantada aquí"- cruce mis brazos

"pero Alice eso no significa que no te quiera" respondió " además creo que estamos en la misma situación, excepto que fue mi hermano el que me dejo aquí plantada" vi. como el recuerdo de su hermano la molesto un poco, contuve mi risa.

Sonreí, la volví a abrazar, y fui directo a donde quería llegar desde que comencé mi farsa "entonces quiero que me acompañes de compras!!!" dije dando saltitos "tu y yo bella nos probaremos millones de conjuntos" dije imaginándome a mi y a esta agradable chica recorriendo todas las tiendas del lugar

"que?? No, Alice creo que no me agrada la idea no me gustan las compras, de hecho las detesto"- respondió sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente

"QUEE?? Odias las compras?? Nunca imagine que alguien odiara las compras! o no no Esto no pues estar pasando" no lo podía creer como alguien odiaba las compras! Y de todos las personas del lugar había elegido exactamente a la chica que las _detesta_, pero bueno al fin y al cabo ella y yo seriamos grandes amigas, eso se podría cambiar, _yo me encargaría de eso_ "pero eso lo podemos cambiar, ahora vamos"- la jale y la saque de la heladería, de reojo pude ver que le dolía dejar atrás a su helado de chocolate, parecía como si le causara dolor físico! Creo que esta chica tenia problemas de adicción al chocolate, pero creo que la podría ayudar, no puede ir por la vida comiendo demasiado chocolate, esta mal, imaginen su cara llena de barros!

Visitamos muchísimas tiendas, estaba muy feliz, bella era un poco testaruda con lo que a la ropa se refiere, pero me caía extremadamente bien, aunque ella dijera que no usaría esa ropa _yo me encargaría de eso_, todo lo tenia que hacer YO!, bella era muy bonita, pero lo ocultaba muy bien con esa ropa que utilizaba, necesitaba un cambio urgente!, pero para eso estaba Alice Marie Cullen, YO seria su hada madrina!, después de que caiga en mis manos quedaría espectacular.

Después de que se quejara muchas veces y después de comprar mucha ropa! Nos dirigimos a steak jimmy's, al sentarnos oí a bella murmurar algo sobre sus pies y después un mesero se dirigió a nuestra mesa

Pedimos y bella y yo comenzamos a platicar acerca de nuestras vidas, me contó sobre su hermano Emmett, la descripción del chico me resulto cómica y a la vez conocida me recordaba a alguien que tenia el mismo nombre!, mis dudas se disiparon en el momento que me dijo que era pediatra,¡era el novio de rose! Porque nunca nos presento a bella? Que le pasa? Como pudo ocultar tanto tiempo de MI a una chica tan espectacular como ella, ya me encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar, lo había oído hablar muchas veces de ella, pero nunca la llevo para que la conociéramos!

Después de que me contó sobre su familia, comencé a contarle sobre la mía, me llamo la atención que a ella le llamara la atención cuando mencione a mi hermano gruñón y su piano, ella también tocaba!, una cosa en común con el, creo que se llevarían de maravilla, ya es tiempo que mi hermanito senté cabeza, además yo sabia que ellos tendrían una hermosa relación ya lo veía venir, ya lo veía venir!!, y cuando yo veía venir algo, era porque ese algo se aproximaba, sonreí involuntariamente, esta noche en la cena se conocerían, era un plan brillante, Yo era brillante!


End file.
